¿Malvada o Simplemente Despiadada?
by MrRayney
Summary: Raven esta teniendo serios problemas para mantener bajo control su lado demoníaco ¿Este demonio es malvado o simplemente es un ser despiadado que no se detendrá hasta que reclame lo que es suyo por derecho?


De nuevo aquí esta MrRayney con una nueva traducción, para los que no sepan porque actualmente me he dedicado a traducir historias aquí un pequeño resumen.

Verán actualmente he decidido dedicarme a traducir Long-fics, esto debido a que mis Long-Fics simplemente apestan y se vuelven Badfics y la sección de los Titanes ya tienen demasiado de esta clase de historias como para llenarlas con mas, es por eso que he decidido traducir Long-Fics, respecto a los One-Shot esos si seguiré escribiendo por mi cuenta porque me salen medianamente bien y tengo varias ideas para historias de un solo capitulo. Para más información les recomiendo leer mi perfil de Fanfiction, hay esta mejor explicado, también están las historias que traduciré con un pequeño resumen y cada cuando serán actualizadas. Sin nada más que decir espero que les guste la historia que traigo para ustedes.

**La historia ficticia le pertenece a la autora RebellionRising.**

**Los personajes de los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics/ Warner Brothers.**

* * *

_**¿Malvada o Simplemente Despiadada?**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Una figura solitaria flotaba en silencio acompañado de su suave respiración que era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la sala común de la Torre de los Titanes. Su manto azul oscuro cubría el pequeño cuerpo suspendido en el aire. No tenía la necesidad de tener puesta su capucha debido a la falta de gente en la sala y sus ojos de color violeta estaban cerrados mientras en silencio cantaba su mantra.

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos—

Mientras el cuerpo de Raven se veía como normalmente se veía mientras se encontraba meditando, su mente estaba muy lejos de estar en un estado meditativo. Sus sesiones de meditación habituales consistían en dejar que su mente se relajara y así poder tener un mejor control sobre sus emociones. Hoy en día parecía que sus emociones se encontraban en un estado de inquietud, fuera de balance o cualquier término que se ajustara a la descripción. Había algo malo y el remedio habitual para solucionarlo no estaba funcionando.

Tras unos quince minutos más, Raven finalmente abrió sus ojos dando fin a su desastroso intento de meditación, fue en ese momento que las puertas de la sala común se abrieron; Las puertas revelaron a un Titán en particular ya que era uno que ella esperaba poder evitar. Rápidamente volvió a cerrar los ojos y volvió a cantar su mantra; Con la única esperanza de que Chico Bestia entendiera que se encontraba meditando y la dejaría tranquila. Escucho que los pasos se dirigían hacia la cocina e internamente suspiro aliviada cuando escucho como el mutante comenzó a hurgar en el refrigerador posiblemente para una comida vegetariana. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para salir de la habitación y evitar cualquier tipo de encuentro potencial con el Titán de piel verde; Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a flotar hacia la puerta. Cuando Raven estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, Chico Bestia reconoció su presencia debido al pequeño roce de su capa contra el suelo.

—Hey Rae, ¿Quieres alguno de mis sándwiches con tofu?— Pregunto Chico Bestia con entusiasmo mientras le mostraba un sándwich lleno de aquella mezcla gelatinosa de color blanco que el tanto amaba. Por más apetitoso que fuera para él, nadie más en la Torre querría comer aquella mezcla ya que era el equivalente a participar en la cocina Tamaraneana de Starfire.

—_Supongo que sus oídos no son simples adornos— _Pensó Raven, ella se dio la vuelta para responder a su pregunta.

—Mi nombre es Raven no Rae y no, no quiero nada— Dijo Raven con su tono monótono y con la esperanza de que su respuesta corta pusiera fin a la conversación.

—Vamos Raven, al menos come algo, no te he visto comer nada el día de hoy y es casi la hora del almuerzo— Dijo Chico Bestia preocupado, pero sorprendiendo bastante a Raven.

Por lo general, el siempre estaría tratando de que ella comiera de su Tofu y nadie más en la Torre quería comer de su manjar vegetariano, pero en su lugar él se había dado cuenta de que no había comido nada el día de hoy. La verdad es que era cierto pues ella realmente no había comido nada aún, pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió. Es extraño que él podía darse cuenta sus hábitos alimenticios, teniendo en cuenta que ella se despertaba bastante temprano y el probablemente se había despertado tan solo hace treinta minutos. Lo que realmente la sorprendió fue la preocupación en su tono de voz. Fue en ese momento que la curiosidad de Raven pronto la domino y olvido que tan solo hace un minuto se disponía a escapar de su compañero de equipo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no he comido todavía? ¿Acaso no te acabas de despertar?— Pregunto Raven. Tras preguntar esto, ella se estremeció ligeramente, recordando que ella estaba tratando de escapar hacia su habitación y evitar lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

—Bueno…por lo general tu tetera y tu plato ya estarían en el fregadero después de haber comido su desayuno, pero cuando me estaba preparando mi almuerzo me di cuenta de que tus cosas todavía se encontraban en su lugar, pensé que no habías comido todavía debido a que tú nunca comes sin tu té— Explico Chico Bestia rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Estoy bien Chico Bestia, puedo cuidar de mi misma, no necesito que te preocupes cuando solo he decidido saltarme el desayuno— Respondió Raven con un ligero toque de irritación en su tono de voz. Lo único que ella quería hacer era salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, ya que mientras más tiempo estuviera con Chico Bestia, sus emociones pronto comenzarían a salirse de control.

Chico Bestia de repente se acercó y agarro la mano de Raven. Entonces aun sosteniéndola de la mano se dirigió hacia la cocina. El contacto de su mano con la suya hizo que la cara de Raven se volviera de un color rojo brillante bajo su capucha. Además sin que Chico Bestia lo notara varios objetos de la sala comenzaron a ser envueltos en una extraña energía oscura y sacaban chispazos de energía oscura.

—Vamos Rae, todo el mundo está ocupado, Cyborg está trabajando en su "bebe", Robin está entrenando en el gimnasio y Starfire probablemente esté viendo entrenar a Robin en el gimnasio— Dijo Chico Bestia soltando una pequeña carcajada en la última parte—. Yo no quiero ser el único que almorzó y que clase de amigo seria yo si te dejara salir de aquí sin haber comido algo—

—_**Un amigo o posiblemente algo más—**_

Raven escucho esa voz clara como el día. Era su propia voz, pero con la diferencia de que esta sonaba más oscura que su monótono tono normal. Ella miro inexpresivamente a Chico Bestia quien la conducía hacia la mesa. Cuando se sentó no dijo palabra alguna, pero Chico Bestia tomo su silencio como una especie de aceptación de que almorzaría con él. En su mente Raven se preguntó porque Chico Bestia no había escuchado la voz.

—_**Porque estoy dentro de ti**_—

Luego algo hizo clic en su mente. Se trataba de alguna de sus emociones, solamente que ella no podía reconocer la voz que representaba a esta emoción.

— _¿Cómo es posible que puedas hablar conmigo directamente? Deberías estar en Nevermore con las otras— _Pregunto Raven quien hubiera entrado en pánico si se tratara de cualquier otra emoción. Raven jamás había estado en contacto directo con sus otras emociones fuera de Nevermore. Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando antes de perder el control sobre sus emociones, pero principalmente con la que estaba hablando en estos momentos.

—_**Creo que eso no debería importarte en estos momentos, principalmente cuando el chico verde está mostrando tanto interés en nuestro bienestar, en estos momentos simplemente me dan ganas de salir de aquí y darle las gracias personalmente**_— Dijo con un tono burlón pero que a la vez se sonaba bastante serio, algo que realmente estaba asustando a Raven.

—_No se lo tengas entre manos respecto a Chico Bestia, pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño_— Dijo Raven quien no tenía nada que ocultar pues a quien le estaba hablando era una parte de sí misma. Lo único que quería era dejar las cosas claras.

— _**¿Porque iba yo a querer dañar a algo que es tan precioso? Sabes muy bien que nuestros sentimientos hacia él son más profundos que una patética amistad**_— Dijo la voz oscura soltando una carcajada ante la idea de hacerle daño a Chico Bestia, aunque la última parte dejo a Raven ligeramente irritada.

—_No me sorprende que sepas sobre mis sentimientos hacia Chico Bestia, pero entonces también debes saber por qué nunca podríamos tener una relación estable con él_— Respondió Raven.

Esto era debido a que Raven había comenzado a desarrollar fuertes sentimientos hacia Chico Bestia. Su amistad actual podría parecer algo extraña para la gente en el exterior, pero para las dos personas que estaban participando en esta relación, su interacción como dos polos opuestos era algo normal. Chico Bestia siempre trataría de incluir a Raven a alguna de sus actividades con los demás miembros del equipo, incluso si él sabía de antemano que Raven se negaría desde un principio. Cada vez que ella rechazaba sus ofertas, él normalmente se quejaría y comenzarían a discutir lo cual conduciría a Chico Bestia a tomar un vuelo en primera clase hacia el océano que rodeaba a la Torre. Pero últimamente los dos habían llegado de alguna manera a un acuerdo silencioso. Chico Bestia aun trataría de incluir a Raven en varias actividades diarias como chistes o videojuegos. Pero ahora la diferencia era que la parte molesta se había ido. Esto debe haber sido lo que ocasionó que Raven lo viera como la persona amable que el realmente es. Nadie más intentaría incluir a Raven en alguna de sus actividades, sabiendo que ella se negaría desde un principio.

Raven sabía que ella nunca podría estar en una relación con Chico Bestia debido a sus poderes y descendencia demoniaca. Cuando estos sentimientos comenzaron a surgir, la meditación tomaba mucho más tiempo para que pudiera tener efecto. Sabía que nunca podría ser capaz de mostrarle a Chico Bestia lo mucho que se preocupa por él. Él se merecía estar con alguien que si pudiera mostrarle cariño y no le diera la espalda cada vez que estaban juntos. Ella ya contaba con la suerte de tenerlo como un gran amigo y decidió que su relación se quedaría de esa manera, como dos simples amigos.

—_**Tu estas muy equivocada Raven, tu no le das a Chico Bestia el suficiente crédito, él te conoce y sabe sobre nuestra descendencia y naturaleza de nuestros poderes e incluso si el no pudiera entenderlo completamente, él puede amarnos y se lo vamos a demostrar**_— Terminada esta frase, Raven comenzó a sentirse bastante mareada. Vio cómo su visión comenzó a distorsionarse y finalmente lo único que podía ver fue oscuridad.

Chico Bestia estaba caminando con el nuevo almuerzo que había preparado. Se sentó al lado de Raven quien tenía puesta su capucha la cual le cubría el rostro. Chico Bestia odiaba cuando tenía puesta la capucha delante de él y de sus amigos. Le hacía sentir como si ella estuviera tratando de ocultarse del mundo. Ella no tenía por qué ocultarse a su alrededor o el de sus amigos. Pensó en tomarla por sí mismo y quitársela de encima. Eso probablemente haría que se enoje con él, pero el simplemente quería ver su rostro. Tal vez ella se lo quitaría si realmente disfrutaba de su compañía.

Chico Bestia observo y vio que Raven estaba completamente inmóvil. Tenía las manos debajo de la mesa para que no pudiera ver como con sus manos agarraba sus muslos con desesperación. Su capucha ocultaba la oscura sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el rostro y sus cuatro ojos de color rojo fuertes como la sangre observaban felizmente al mutante quien al parecer ignoraba su mirada.

Chico Bestia decidió que tal vez podría pedirle de favor que se quitara la capucha, en lugar de arriesgarse a salir perjudicado por la ira de amiga. Pero valdría la pena, de esa forma ella disfrutaría aún más de su compañía.

—Raven…tú sabes que aquí en la torre no es necesario que tengas puesta tu capucha…quiero decir no hay problema si tú quieres tenerla, es decir, es tu elección, pero sería muy bueno poder ver tu cara alguna vez o por lo menos un rato…no es que usar tu capucha sea algo malo, es solo que…— Raven entonces se acercó y puso un dedo sobre los labios de Chico Bestia para acallar su trabalenguas. Ella entonces tomo la comida que le había ofrecido y comenzó a comer en silencio.

El rostro de Chico Bestia estaba completamente rojo cuando ella puso sus dedos sobre sus labios. De la misma forma en la que se había sonrojado cuando el la había tomado de la mano y la llevo hacia la mesa, solo que ella no se había dado cuenta porque estaba de espaldas.

— ¡_Espero que mi cara no este demasiado roja o ella podría sospechar!_— Grito Chico Bestia dentro de su mente. Pensando que si comía rápidamente su sándwich ella no se daría cuenta de su cara sonrojada, entonces comenzó a abarrotarse de su sándwich de tofu en su garganta.

Chico Bestia había llegado a aclararse a sí mismo lo que sentía realmente por Raven y quería estar con ella. El único problema que tenía es que estaba tratando de cambiar la volátil naturaleza de la amistad que compartían en estos días. Se fue dando cuenta que aun podía actuar como el mismo a su alrededor, además de poder ser menos molesto. Posiblemente él estaba creciendo o tal vez se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería que Raven fuera feliz sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo. No, descarto rápidamente esto último. El había sabido que quería que Raven fuera feliz desde el día que se habían conocido. Su objetivo de hacer sonreír a Raven con alguna de sus bromas era su forma juvenil de tratar que Raven fuera feliz. Eso había sido mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad que sentía por Raven. A pesar de que nunca podría decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella en estos momentos, él estaba tomando paso a paso y con tranquilidad lo que él pensaba haría a Raven feliz. Ahora era menos frecuente que la molestara con alguna de sus bromas, le ofrecía hacerle la comida como el día de hoy o simplemente la dejaba meditar en paz. Quería ganar varios puntos a su favor.

Raven merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que ella había pasado. Chico Bestia sabía que ella podía sentir emociones como cualquier otra persona en el mundo; Ella simplemente no podía exteriorizarlos. Después del incidente con Malchior, Chico Bestia podía notar las lágrimas en sus ojos y cuando ella lo abrazo podía sentir como ella seguía temblando. No podía creer lo rápido que había recuperado el control cuando Cyborg lo había golpeado con aquella bola apestosa. Chico Bestia a veces se preguntaba todo lo que tuvo que haber pasado Raven en su infancia. Él no lo sabía con certeza, pero podía especular que no debió ser fácil principalmente cuando ella no podía expresar libremente sus emociones como cualquier otro niño. También estaba el tema de Trigon, su padre que quería utilizarla como un portal y que fue un constante tormento para ella en su corta vida. Incluso después de derrotarlo, ella aun requería de la meditación diaria y constante para no perder el control. Con todo por lo que ella había pasado; La mayoría de la gente esperaría que ella se hubiera ido al lado oscuro. Pero eso era porque la mayoría de la gente no sabía cómo era Raven. A pesar de su herencia y lo que la gente esperaría de su patrimonio, Raven se esforzaba por salvar al mundo en varias ocasiones sin importar lo volátil que fueran sus poderes. Raven se merecía la felicidad más que nadie y Chico Bestia era quien quería proporcionársela.

La emoción que se encontraba controlando el cuerpo de Raven podía sentir las fuertes emociones que provenían de Chico Bestia, antes de que comenzara a engullir su sándwich. Podía sentir una mezcla conformadas por la vergüenza, la felicidad y el… ¿Amor? ¡Él estaba enamorado de Raven! Esto simplemente fortaleció aún más su voluntad de tenerlo para ella.

Cuando ella llevaba la mitad de su sándwich ella miro a Chico Bestia, preguntándose si se acordaba de lo que él estaba tratando de decir antes de haber comenzado a divagar. Tras acabar de comer, ella poco a poco agarro su capucha y entonces la retiro hacia atrás revelando cuatro ojos de color rojo ardiente, acompañados de una sonrisa demasiado malvada como para estar en el rostro de Raven.

Chico Bestia se sorprendió bastante al ver como Raven se encontraba en su forma demoniaca. ¿Acaso ella pensaba que había puesto algo de tofu en su almuerzo? ¿O se había enojado debido a lo que había dicho sobre su capucha? Varios pensamientos corrían rápidamente alrededor de su cabeza, eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que Raven simplemente estaba mirándolo con paciencia. Pero la mirada depredadora de su rostro jamás desapareció y eso le hacía preguntarse si ella esperaba que el hiciera algo.

—Ra-Ra-Raven lamento si…yo…eh…lo que sea que te hizo enojar yo lo…no espera eso no se oye…— Decía Chico Bestia tratando desesperadamente de encontrar la causa de porque Raven se estaba transformando, pero fuera lo que fuera no el no quería estar en la mira de un demonio enojado. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo que le había ocurrido al Dr. Light, cuando Raven había perdido el control de sí misma en esa ocasión.

Ella podía sentir su confusión con facilidad y en realidad era algo que ella esperaba. Después de todo, el solo había conocido este lado de Raven bajo el nombre de Rabia. Ella calmaría pronto todas sus preocupaciones.

—**Gracias por la comida Chico Bestia, estaba deliciosa, pero mi apetito está lejos de ser saciado—**Dijo el demonio mientras observaba a Chico Bestia con un hambre completamente diferente al que habría pensado Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia comenzó a entrar en pánico ante la declaración de Raven y el tono de voz lúgubre que había utilizado ¿Iba a matarlo y a comérselo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una sensación de ingravidez y pronto la oscuridad lo consumió. En el estado de pánico en el que se encontraba pensó que Raven probablemente lo había enviado a otra dimensión, pero en realidad él se encontraba sentado en la cama de la empática.

—_Raven jamás me dejaría entrar a su cuarto sobre todo si ella está enojada, así que ¿Por qué cuatro ojos demoniacos me quiere aquí? Ugh…nota mental, tratar de no pensar tanto, todos estos pensamientos van a sobrecargar mi cerebro_— Se dijo Chico Bestia quien estaba empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza. Pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Pronto diviso que Raven estaba lentamente arrastrándose sobre la cama hacia él. Chico Bestia entonces finalmente se le vino la idea de que podía utilizar sus poderes para escapar y tratar de encontrar a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran.

Chico Bestia rápidamente se transformó en una mosca y empezó a volar hacia la puerta. Raven simplemente comenzó a cantar su mantra. De repente un chispazo de energía oscura salió volando en dirección a la mosca, el ataque dio en el blanco y la pequeña mosca de color verde se transformó de nuevo en Chico Bestia. El Titán de piel verde estuvo a punto de golpearse contra el suelo cuando la misma magia negra lo atrapo justo antes de golpearse y lo levito con cuidado hacia la cama de Raven.

—**Quédate quieto, esto solo dolerá unos segundos**—Dijo el demonio de forma sensual, mientras que al mismo tiempo lo dejo tendido en la cama aun rodeado de la energía oscura. Ella comenzó a gatear sensualmente encima de él. Con la suficiente fuerza agarro las muñecas de Chico Bestia y levanto sus brazos poniéndolos encima de su cabeza en un intento de mantenerlo quieto, entonces la magia negra que lo mantenía cautivo desapareció.

Chico Bestia se retorcía debajo de ella en un intento de liberarse, pero ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía físicamente, esto probablemente debido a su reciente transformación. Sabía que transformarse no tendría sentido alguno. Ya que ella podría devolverlo a su forma humana tan pronto como se transformara. Fue cuando decidió dejar de luchar, no tenía sentido…el ya había perdido contra ella.

Cuando el finalmente dejo de resistirse, ella lo tomo como una señal de sumisión. Ella se inclinó y lamio lentamente el cuello de Chico Bestia, mientras recorría el cuello con la lengua, ella podía sentir el pulso y escuchar los latidos de su corazón ir más rápido, lo cual hizo que ella sonriera con satisfacción. Ella se hecho hacia atrás y abrió su boca.

Chico Bestia, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como los colmillos de Raven crecieron un poco y se disponían a hacer lo impensable. El joven mutante sabía que este era su fin. Incluso a pesar de que estaba a punto de morir a manos o dientes de su amor secreto, el no podía dejar de pensar que esto no era culpa suya. Chico Bestia sabía que Raven estaba en su mente luchando por recuperar el control, por lo que nunca podría culparla por lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció esta historia? En mi opinión esta es una de las mejores historias que hay sobre la relación de Chico Bestia y Raven. Quisiera que me dejaran algún comentario con su opinión personal, la autora apreciara que les guste su historia y yo apreciare saber que les gusta la traducción.


End file.
